<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i always be here (with you) by shiey3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036138">i always be here (with you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiey3/pseuds/shiey3'>shiey3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, IRL Fic, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Wilbur Soot, Self-Esteem Issues, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like pussboy the cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiey3/pseuds/shiey3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"hey, you don't have to say it if you don't want to" he started,</p><p>"remember that i'm always here to listen to you, no matter what, bro" he said, earning a sad chuckle from tommy.</p><p>"thanks wilby, i guess."</p><p>a sigh.</p><p>"well– uh." he stuttered, lost on his own words. wilbur seemed to notice.</p><p>"take your time."</p><p>or,<br/>tommy's not happy about himself and the fact that ranboo's a better friend to tubbo than him, so he talks with wilby. quick oneshot, but everything's fun. enjoy! :]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i always be here (with you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>wilbur yawned, stretching his arms and sitting up straight in the chair. he looked at the clock, time pointing to 4 am.</p><p>damn, being an insomniac really fucking sucks.</p><p>he ended his chill stream featuring tommy and jack 3 hours ago, yet he still couldn't bring himself to sleep.</p><p>guess it was always meant to be like that. he sighed, his thoughts suddenly breaking a ping from discord.</p><p>he opened the app, confused. <em>(Who the hell is messaging him at 4 am?)</em></p><p>he raised an eyebrow, following by a grimace after seeing who's interrupting his silence.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>tommyinnit</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>hey will</em><br/>
<em>u sleeping?</em>
</p><p>tommy. he's gonna strangle that child.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>tommyinnit</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>m sorry if im interrupting or shit youre probably asleep by now i ahouddnt messg u</em>
</p><p>maybe another time.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>wilbursoot</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>hey im awake, what's up? </em>
</p><p>he waited, seeing a <em>'tommyinnit is typing' </em>on his screen.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>tommyinnit</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>your e so loud youre using punctuation</em>
</p><p>
  <em>anywys</em><br/>
<em>wanna talk</em>
</p><p>
  <em>im tired asf but i cant sleep</em>
</p><p>he scoffed, typing back his response.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>wilbursoot</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>you're a child</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and sure, call me up</em>
</p><p>the brunette waited for a couple of seconds, noticing a notification from tommy's discord call popping on his screen. he joined the call, tapping his fingers on the desk out of habit.</p><p>
  <em>"hello?"</em>
</p><p>tommy spoke, his voice small and quiet; not really surprising, looking at the hour, but still.</p><p>"hi tommy, what brings you here?" he asked playfully, earning a deep sigh from the other.</p><p><em>"it's just– </em><em>m'</em><em> thinking and shit." </em>he said, wilbur humming in response.</p><p>"about?"</p><p>
  <em>silence.</em>
</p><p>"hey, you don't have to say it if you don't want to" he started,</p><p>"remember that i'm <em>always</em> here to listen to you, no matter what, bro" he said, earning a sad chuckle from tommy.</p><p>
  <em>"thanks </em>
  <em>wilby</em>
  <em>, i guess."</em>
</p><p>a sigh.</p><p><em>"well– uh." </em>he stuttered, lost on his own words. wilbur seemed to notice.</p><p>"take your time."</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>i've</em>
  <em> been thinking recently. yeah– i've been– i've been thinking about </em>
  <em>ranboo</em>
  <em>."</em>
</p><p>the older hummed. "continue"</p><p>
  <em>"and it's– it's not like i hate him, because he's a really good guy and it's not like i want tubbo all to myself and i'm not letting him have any friends it's just—"</em>
</p><p>"take it easy man, i understand." wilbur said, scratching his brown hair.</p><p>a muffled yelp.</p><p><em>"c–can i– can i message you about this? it's stupid, honestly" </em>the blonde said quietly.</p><p>wilbur bit on his lower lip in concern, noticing that the other is most likely crying. "sure, toms.."</p><p>he waited maybe a couple of seconds, hearing tommy typing on his keyboard. wilbur looked down to their messages, noticing a new one from the boy.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>tommyinnit</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>its just like</em><br/>
<em>im good friends with ranboo and all but </em>
  <em>seeinf</em>
  <em> tubbo stream with him everyday and have more fun than with me ever makes me do something like</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>it feels just like im not good enough and a problem</em><br/>
<em>he's quieter than me less </em>
  <em>wnnoying</em>
  <em> less obnoxious, hell even probablt better looking than me lol</em>
</p><p>wilbur hummed, reading through tommy's messages.</p><p>"i get you." he said suddenly, nodding his head a little.</p><p>"yeah no– i understand, i think. you like him and genuinely think he's a good friend, but seeing  him be "<em>better" </em>– like you said, is making you feel low and upset?"</p><p>tommy hummed quietly in agreement, sniffing a little.</p><p>
  <em>"mhm"</em>
</p><p>"yeah, and that's completely fine. your problems are valid and you're allowed to feel this way. but, there's no such a thing as better– <em>tommy, </em>you're not a problem, you're not annoying and obnoxious. you help me get up from my bed and i honestly can't imagine how my life would look without you." he said, continuing. "you're generous, helpful– man, you're even kind! i know it all seems like bullshit and easy to say, especially coming out from my mouth– but it's true. you're an amazing person toms, and i want you to know about that." the brunette said, focusing on the other.</p><p>he heard tommy's breath hitch, immediately thinking that he said something wrong, but–</p><p>
  <em>"thank you will."</em>
</p><p>he smiled. "any time, tommy."</p><p><em>"but– what if the feeling comes back? i– i don't want to feel that way, it's fucking annoying." </em>the younger said, groaning a little.</p><p>"well, i think you should talk with tubbo. you know that he's a good friend and will listen to you, yeah?"</p><p><em>"i know, but– what if he doesn't?" </em>tommy said, nervously scratching his arms.</p><p>"i'm sure he does. and if he doesn't, you know where to go. i'm always here when you need me."</p><p>
  <em>a shuffle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>then a smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i really can't imagine my life without a friend like you."</em>
</p><p>wilbur awwed playfully, but he was glad with the other's words.</p><p>"<em>god, wilbur— we're like brothers, we have such a family dynamic—"</em></p><p>"don't say that, i'll cry." he scoffed, smiling widely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, i hope you enjoyed! i didnt post anything in a long time so have a quick drabble i wrote an hour ago lmfao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>